baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
August 1
1800s 1900s *1906 - Harry McIntire of the Brooklyn Superbas pitched 10-2/3 innings of no-hit ball before Claude Ritchey of the Pittsburgh Pirates singled. McIntire weakened in the 13th inning and lost 1–0 to the Pirates on an unearned run, finishing with a four-hitter. 1910s 1920s *1921 - At Fenway Park, Joe Bush of the Boston Red Sox pitched a one-hit, 2–0 shutout over the St. Louis Browns. A single by George Sisler is the lone Browns hit. *1923 - Babe Ruth of the New York Yankees started off batting right handed against left handed pitchers. After taking a strike off Cleveland Indians' Sherry Smith in the ninth inning, Ruth switched to left handed and hit his 25th home run of the season. But Cleveland won, 5–3, as Ruth will bat righty against lefties four days later. *1924 - Dazzy Vance stroke out seven Chicago Cubs in a row in a 4–0 win for the of the Brooklyn Dodgers . Vance will lead National League pitchers with 28 wins, a 2.16 ERA, 262 strikeouts and 30 complete games, as rare a triple crown for a pitcher as the batting version. With Burleigh Grimes's 22-13, Zack Wheat's .375 batting average, and Jack Fournier's league-leading 27 home runs, the Dodgers will nip at the New York Giants' heels all season and finish just 1 1/2 games back. 1930s *1933 - Carl Hubbell of the New York Giants set a new National League record with 45-1/3 consecutive scoreless innings, although New York lose to the Boston Braves 3–1. The old mark was held by Ed Reulbach since 1908, while pitching for the Chicago Cubs. *1937 - Lou Gehrig of the New York Yankees hit for the cycle, for the second time of his career, in the Yankees’ 14–5 demolition of the St. Louis Browns. 1940s *1941 - Lefty Gomez of the New York Yankees pitched a 9–0 shutout over the St. Louis Browns despite walking 11 batters, the most ever issued in a shutout. Fifteen base runners were left stranded by the Browns. *1945 - Mel Ott of the New York Giants hits the 500th home run of his career, a total exceeded only by Babe Ruth and Jimmie Foxx at the time. Ott will hit 10 more this season and one on Opening Day of 1946 to finish with 511 home runs, 324 of them batted at the Polo Grounds. 1950s *1957 - Gil Hodges hit his 13th career grand slam to establish a new National League record. Hodges' shot also was the last grand slam in Brooklyn Dodgers history. 1960s *1962 - Bill Monbouquette of the Boston Red Sox pitched a no-hitter to beat the Chicago White Sox 1–0 at Comiskey Park. 1970s *1970 - Willie Stargell hit 5-for-6, including three doubles and two home runs, to power the Pittsburgh Pirates to a 20–10 rout of the host Atlanta Braves. Stargell also scored five runs and had six RBI. *1972 - Nate Colbert of the San Diego Padres collected 13 RBI in a doubleheader with five home runs and two singles. San Diego beat the Atlanta Braves in both games, by scores of 9–0 and 11–7. On May 2, 1954, at age eight, Colbert had been at Sportsman's Park to witness Stan Musial hit five home runs for the St. Louis Cardinals during a doubleheader. *1973 - Thurman Munson of the New York Yankees and Carlton Fisk of the Boston Red Sox brawled at Fenway Park. With a 2-2 score in the top of the ninth inning, Munson, attempting to score from third base on a missed bunt, crashed into Fisk and they both come up swinging. Boston won 3–2 in the bottom of the inning. *1975 - The New York Yankees named Billy Martin their new manager in replacement of Bill Virdon. *1977 - Willie McCovey of the San Francisco Giants hit two home runs, including his 18th career grand slam, a total that still leads the National League. *1978 - Pete Rose went 0-for-4 against Atlanta Braves pitchers Larry McWilliams and Gene Garber to end his 44-game hitting streak as Atlanta defeated the Cincinnati Reds 16–4. 1980s *1982 - Players Hank Aaron, Frank Robinson and Travis Jackson, and executive Happy Chandler were inducted into the Baseball Hall of Fame at Cooperstown, New York. *1985 - Vince Coleman of the St. Louis Cardinals stole two bases in the first inning of a 9–8 loss to the Chicago Cubs, to run his season total to 74 stolen bases, breaking the major league rookie record of seventy-two set in 1984 by Juan Samuel. *1986 - Bert Blyleven of the Minnesota Twins threw a two-hitter and struck out a club-record 15 batters to become the 10th major league pitcher with 3,000 career strikeouts. Kirby Puckett hit for the cycle as Minnesota defeated the Oakland Athletics 10–1. 1990s *1993 - Reggie Jackson was inducted into the Baseball Hall of Fame in Cooperstown, New York. *1994 - Baltimore Orioles shortstop Cal Ripken, Jr. became only the second major leaguer to play 2,000 straight games as the Orioles beat Minnesota, 1–0. *1998 - Tony Clark of the Detroit Tigers set an American League record by hitting home runs from both sides of the plate for the third time in a season as Detroit Tigers]] defeated the Tampa Bay Devil Rays 8–0. 2000s *2000: **Baltimore defeated Minnesota, 10–0, as Mike Mussina pitched the third one-hitter of his career, including 15 strikeouts. Ron Coomer's single with two outs in the seventh inning was Minnesota's only hit. **In a 19-inning marathon, the Seattle Mariners defeated the Boston Red Sox, 5–4, when Mike Cameron hit a lead-off, walk-off home run after five hours and 34 minutes of playing. *2005 - Rafael Palmeiro was suspended 10 days following a positive test for steroids, less than five months after the Baltimore Orioles' first baseman emphatically told U.S. Congress: "I have never used steroids. Period.'' Births *1865 - Frank Grant, Hall of Fame Negro League player (d. 1937) *1890 - Slim Love, pitcher (d. 1942) *1899 - Joe Shaute, pitcher (d. 1970) *1925 - Bobby Balcena, outfielder (d. 1990) *1925 - George Bamberger, player and manager (d. 2004) *1947 - Tony Muser, player and manager *1950 - Milt May, catcher *1951 - Pete Mackanin, infielder *1952 - Greg Gross, outfielder *1960 - Dave Anderson, infielder *1967 - Gregg Jefferies, All-Star infielder *1968 - Brian Bohanon, pitcher *1968 - Shigetoshi Hasegawa, pitcher *1969 - Kevin Jarvis, pitcher *1969 - Brent Knackert, pitcher *1971 - Travis Driskill, pitcher *1972 - Freddy García, pitcher *1976 - Kevin Joseph, pitcher *1978 - Tim Olson, infielder Deaths *1946 - Bert Sincock, pitcher (b. 1897) *1952 - Phil Douglas, pitcher (b. 1890) *1958 - Ike Boone, outfielder (b. 1897) *1966 - Hank Gowdy, catcher (b. 1889) *1989 - Don Heffner, player and manager (b. 1911) *1991 - Chris Short, All-Star pitcher (b. 1937) *2002 - Jack Tighe, manager (b. 1913)